Pretty Geeks?
by AngelicBlackFox
Summary: Here's a short summary of my life. I, Lucy Heartfillia, am Fairy Tail High School's very own geek. Lisanna, my old childhood friend, is now my bully. Natsu Dragneel as my partner for a stupid project is going to be chaos. And in that case I was correct, but how the heck was I supposed to know I was going to fall in love?*Title relates to story, but may change.
1. Chapter 1

Mkay so this is my first fanfic ever, feel free to say you it sucks! THE TITLE IS NOT FINALIZED I SUCK WITH TITLES! Actually I'd really appreciate it fellow Nalu, Lyuvia*, Grayza, LokixAries, RoWen & GaLe fans if you'd actually suggest some. Um, I'm not sure how long I am gonna make this story, but-  
>Natsu: Will you hurry it up already! I'm tired of standing next to stupid ice-prick.<br>Gray: What was that flame-brain!?

AngelicFox: SHUT UP SO I CAN FINISH! As I was saying, I'm not sure how long this story will drag on, but I do intend to finish it. Oh and I like the

se skit thingys at begining, they're fun. Let me know whatcha think! I also don't plan it out at all. So not only will the story be a surprise to you, but to me too, but that's the fun part. And sorry for all grammar/spelling errors. *WARNING may be a little cliché and contains foul language. And I hate to say it, but Lisanna is the 'bad guy' *dramatic crying* Also my indent button is broken and I must use spaces to indent paragraphs. SORRY!  
>Lucy: Anyway, let's just start this travesty I call my life.<p>

Natsu: Luce, what does traversery mean? Lucy:It's travesty Natsu, it means-  
>Fox: SHUT UP I'M STARTING! Anyway here is chapter one of The Pretty Geeks? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

[Lucy P.O.V.]  
>Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess. Just kidding, I'm Lucy Heartfillia and I am in no way a princess. I'm known as Fairy Tail High School's very own geek. Not nerd, I am not a nerd. Here's a quick run down of my life. My small group of friends include Levy, Erza, and I guess you can count Aries. Well I talk to a few other people, but they aren't my friends. They are my bullies. Yes, I know, I know, cliché right? The ne-geek gets bullied by the populars right? Wrong! I get bullied by my old childhood friend, Lisanna, who just happened to become popular after our friendship's downfall. It's a long story, but that's a tale to tell another day. Her middle school crush, Loke, liked me yada, yada, yada. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is, I'm not your average geek. I was walking down the hall right? And Lisanna and her antroage strut up. I mean full-on strut. Like professional models who think they are better than everybody else. "Wow, I can't believe I was friends with a loser like you. It's depressing really. But can't change the past. I'm so glad I dropped you back in the 7th grade." Lisanna and all her deep blue eye and short shiney silver hair, prettiness and her antroage laughed, and I laughed along just to piss them off. There laughter stopped aruptly. "Why the hell are you laughing bitch!? You're as ugly as ugly can get! " Evergreen snapped. "You didn't drop me because I'm ugly, Lisanna! Ha you ditched me for these bitches because YOUR crushed liked ME," My laughter cut through a little. "If I'm as ugly as ugly can get, that means Lisanna is below the scale!" I held back a smile when Lisanna stomped off to probably write something about me on the 2nd stall bathroom door, but with me being prepared, I already wrote something up there about her. Just her being a whore or whatever, probably the most honest thing ever written on the 'Bitch Board' as my friends and I like to call it. "Hey Lu-chan!" Levy and Erza came running up to me wearing one of our normal 'school' outfits. We don't like being ourselves at school. We'd rather be the victims of the populars, than someone who is afraid to say something back. So to insure that, we dress like blobs. Today's outfit consited of wearing matching gray sweatpants and a black hoodie that was three times to big and like everyday, our glasses.<br>"We seen the witch and her flying moneys and came running. What was today's insult?" Levy exclaimed excitedly. Yeah, we love the insults, they're funny.  
>"Eh, it was the same as always. About how ugly they think I am. Today I'm at the bottom of the ugly scale. So I just replied with how Lis's crush liked me so that must mean she's below the scale." I shrugged nonchalantly. Levy giggled slightly and Erza smirked, and I grinned triamphantly. The bell rang, we all waved goodbye and went our seperate ways. And right here is where I set the line between nerd and geek. Nerds are in class 1-A, geeks learn in class 1-C, and my friends are nerds, and I am a geek. Average students attend class 1-B, like Lisanna and her little group of 5, Evergreen, Mira, Cana, Juvia, and well Lisanna. Did I mention the jocks are a part of class C? Oh well they are, and I hate it.<br>"Lucy?" Mr. Macao asked. "Heh?" I looked up from my doodles and up at the blue mustached man. He face palmed. "At least pretend to be paying attention. You will be working with Natsu Dragneel for this project." I didn't even try to hold in my frustration and just let my head bang loudly on my desk. Natsu Dragneel was a pink-headed, idiotic sports jock that goofs off with a jerk named Gray (who has a weird stripping habbit. Don't ask me I have no idea) . Loke often gets into arguements, mostly defending me when someone calls me ugly. He always says something stupid like 'She's concealing her beauty, you should've seen her back in middle school, she was gorgeous.' And then he'd hold my hand and say something like 'Don't worry Princess, I know you're beautiful.' It's quite annoying. Gajeel just grunts in unapprovable. The idiots also hang out with Lisanna. To sum it up, I'm fucked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That's it for the first chapter ^.^ hope you liked it. The chapters should get longer as the story progresses. Any crap, see ya next chapter ( ^.^)√ byee!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mkay, _I literally cridge after I seen how my paragraphs didn't break. Hopefully, it won't happen to this chapter. Anyway, thank you for following/ favoriting/ reviewing lovely readers! I smiled until my face hurt all day yesterday. Again sorry for the ugliness of last chapters paragraphing, and I'll appologize now ifithappens again. Sorry for all spelling/ grammar errors. Kind of a short chapter, but I promise they'll get longer soon, I'm still new to all of this. And forgot the disclaimer thingy for the first chapter, so I SADLY DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES! Any crap, on with Chapter two of Pretty Geeks?**

Mr. Macao, who is also my neighbor, has given the gruesome details of our devastating assignment. All the students in class 1-C are stuck writing a 3,000 word fairy tale in pairs. Luckily, we get to write about anything we want to. And Unfortunately, every positive has its negative, and mine just happens to be Natsu Dragneel.

Most girls would probably swoon at the idea of working close to the untouchable jock, but me on the other hand, wish I would have jumped out the nearest window and move to Italy, while I had had the chance. Natsu approached my locker at the end of the day. "Yo blondie!"

"What do you Pinky?" I asked, continueing the almost impossible task of shoving my books into my tiny high school locker.

"It's SALMON! Not pink! Pink is way too girly. My hair is sal-mon, like the fish! " As it would prove his point, he pulled his pink spikes towards me, almost like he thought I was too far to determine the color. I grabbed my overfilled bag and slung it over my shoulder and closed my locker. I walked down the hall with Pinky in pursuit.

"Is that a guy thing? Like pink is too girly, so it's automatically salmon? I don't get it. You know what, nevermind, what did you want again?" I questioned through a side glance. I took this little brain-storming session as an opportunity to take in his appearance. Natsu wore an orange flame decorated red t-shirt with tan cargo pants and black DCs. His unruly pink, or as he stated, salmon locks were messily spiked, and to complete the look, his white, almost scaly, scarf stood its grounds around his neck.

"Oh yeah! When are we going to work on that project thingy for Mr. Macao?" He questioned with a blank look painted onto his face. 'Wow, never knew he could be serious about work.'

"Eh, I don't know. Sometime next week." I replied. I'm almost positive that that loud bang just now, was Natsu's jaw hitting the floor.

"It's due sometime next week! We need a good grade! I have a C- right now!" He exclaimed, using his hands to talk.

"Fine. When do youuuu want to work on it?" I rolled my eyes.

"Right now. We'll walk to your place. My mom is having a work meeting and specifically asked for me not to be there." He said nonchalantly. Let me just put this out there. Today is Monday, and on Mondays, I watch Macao's block-headed son. Two block-heads around at the same time? I think not.

"Can't tonight. I have to watch Mr. Macao's s

on today. T

omorrow maybe?" And if that wasn't a conversation stopper, then I don't know what is.

"Then I'll help! Wait, isn't Mr. Macao's son like 13?" He asked with a weird look plastered onto his face. SO I guess I don't know what a conversation stopper is.

"Yeah. Last time he was left alone, he almost set his entire kitchen on fire trying to make some mac-n-cheese. Now, while Macao is at a teacher's meeting thing, I look after his son, Romeo." We were now leaving the building and walking down the street. "Anyway, I can't work on the project tonight."

"But we HAVE to work on it tonight! I have dinner with my family tomorrow, football practice Wednesday, a game Thursday, and Friday is guy day!" He counted each event on his fingers. "So today is my only free day! Saturday and Sunday I have plans. We have no choice, but to work on it today."

"But I can't Pinky!"

"It's salmon!" And the arguing continued as we walked down the street side-by-side.

Suddenly, like a slap in the face, I realized we were standing at the front door of my apartment, and I was fumbling with my keys in the keyhole with a pink-headed moron at my side. I sighed in defeat as I twisted the key to my left.  
>"So this is your place Luigi?" Natsu questioned with a smirk. He let out a high-pitched yelp as I stepped on his foot and slammed open the door simultaneously. "It's Lucy!" I shouted in the doorway.<p>

"Welcome back Lucy." Erza Scarlet and Levy McGarden (my best frirnds) were carelessly sipping away at what I think is tea, at the table'

"Hey Lu-chan, I didn't know you talked to Natsu," Levy said between sips. I took note of how their hair was down.

"I don't. He followed me home to work on the stupid assignment we were assigned by Macao. And how the hell did you get in here!? I know for a fact that I locked the front door and all the windows." I stated as my hand found its way to my face. I peered over at Erza as she held up a key like it was some noble prize.

"I made a copy of your key." Erza stuffed the yellow key in her pocket and took a bite of strawberry cheesecake. "I don't even know how to respond to that."

"Are you up for going to the mall, Lu-chan?" Levy asked with wiggling eyebrows.

"Guys I wish I could, but between working with Moron #1," I pointed my thumb at Natsu, recieving a well ignored HEY. "And watching Moron #2 I can't."

"They'll come too. Right Natsu?" Erza stated with a glare that said 'say yes or you'll regret it'. Natsu pulled at his scarf with a nervous smile.

"S-sure. I'm up for it. I-I'll even text the guys and see if they'll come..." After a stern nod from Erza, Natsu whipped out his phone and started sending, what I assume said. 'Going to mall, please don't let me go alone. Erza looked past the wavering Natsu and at the charcoal colored hair boy behind him. He was wearing a purplish-red shirt with dark jeans along with an orange scarf. Looking at him, he dressed a bit like Natsu. "What about you Romeo? You up for the mall?" Erza didn't even have to glare. The 13-year-old was practically terrified of her. He dropped his black bag from his shoulder and pulled out his phone.

"Yeah, I'd love too! Let me text my dad!" Not only did he dress like him, he acted like him. Erza smiled happily.

I sighed. "I guess we're going to the mall..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Annnnnd an update! And again, this is another short chapter and I'm sorry. With the teachers giving us homeowrk 'to get our grades up' I haven't been able to write as much as I want to. I want to thank all the poeple who have followed and reviewed! I reaaaaallly appreciate it. Please tell me what you all think! Disclamier: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

Everyone turned towards Natsu, who was texting away. "Natsu, uh, you go do something. Don't you have a younger sister? Do you think she'll want to come?" Without waiting for an answer Levy, ushered him out the door, "Yeah? Good, you go get her and come back."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want us to come and have to look for you, now do you? Erza piped in with arms crossed and a questioning scarlet brow raised. Natsu nodded quickly and took off running. Erza shrugged and shut the front door. Romeo had found his way to the kitchen table with a slice of Erza's cheesecake. The moment he felt her towering over him, Romeo tried to make a run for it, failing miserably, and being smacked upside the head HARD. He didn't even bother saying ouch, and just dropped the fork, and took off up the stairs then into the bathroom. A slam and a 'click' later, we we're finally able to get ready for the mall. Of course after Erza finished her strawberry cheesecake.

Levy, Erza, and I all have clothes in MY closet. Yeah, they're over way more than they should be. We fished out our favorite outfits, and threw them on. Erza decided on a pair of black jeans and a silver glittered tank top with flats. Levy went for her badass look. She wore a red shirt that said 'Intelectual Badass' in bold black letters along with dark blue jeans and chained combat boots. I chose a black miniskirt and light pink halter top with strappy black sandles. We brushed out our hair and Levy pulled her blue hair out of her face, and Erza pulled her vibrant scarlet hair back into a cute ponytail. I decided to leave my shoulder-length, blonde hair down. We all popped in some contacts and dialed up Aries (our ride). Romeo stayed in the same clothes that he arrived in.

"Hey Aries, where are you?" We all asked through the phone.  
>"Uh... I-I'm about to turn the corner. I'm driving the van like you asked Erza." The timid voice answered. A knock at the door. I nodded a silent message to my friends and stepped closer to the door and opened it.<p>

"Hello?" I questioned before I took a look at the person on my front porch.  
>"Oops, sorry. I could've swore this was her apartment. Sorry." Natsu and a young teen bowed and turned. I took hold of Natsu shoulder and spun him around. "YOU IDIOT! It's Lucy. Ugh, why do I even bother," I looked over Natsu shoulder at the young girl. She appeared to be at least 12-years-old with dark blue hair tied into pigtails and her body wore a simple green knee-length dress. I smiled sweetly.<p>

"Are you Natsu's sister? I'm Lucy." I stated, gripping Natsu's shoulder tighter as he tried to move. "Ah yes," She bowed polietly. "I'm Wendy Dragneel. Nice to meet you Lucy-san." Wendy bowed even lower. I giggled and let go of Natsu's shoulder.  
>"No need to be so formal. Just call me Lucy, but it's nice to know that you have manners unlike Pinky here." Wendy giggled and smiled at her older brother. "See Natsu? It is pink." Us two girls shared a short laugh as Natsu protested. "Anyways, our ride is on its way," I turned my gaze toward Natsu. "Are your friends coming?" "Yeah, they'll meet us there. Lucy, if your so pretty then why do you hide it?" I shrugged my shoulders. Might as well tell the truth. Natsu probably wouldn't believe a lie despite being an idiot.<p>

"We'd rather be the victims of Lisanna and her gang than someone like our friend Aries. She was shy and timid, and fucking smart as hell. And she was the perfect target. She was the victim for a month or so back in 8th grade, so me and my friends, Erza and Levy, decided to dress like slobs everyday to get their attention. We became close to Aries before she left school to become homeschooled." I smiled, "And as a bonus, we get to avoid unwanted attention." Natsu chuckled. "Pretty heroic."

"I wouldn't count it as heroic. I count it as kindness. Being bullied isn't exactly what I call heroic." Almost as if it was on cue, Aries pulled up in a neon pink mini-van. She honked the horn and waved with a smile. She changed a bit since the beginning of the summer. Her light pink hair grew about 3 inches and instead of being curled, it was straightened and she wore a bit of make-up. The girls exited the house, followed by Romeo, who stared curiously at Wendy. Natsu froze with his mouth wide open, as the rest of walked carelessly to the car.

"I'M NOT RIDING IN THAT!" He exclaimed, still frozen in place. I rolled my eyes.  
>"You are, unless you're walking." We started piling in as Natsu lazily walked towards the car, looking around to make sure he wasn't being seen. He was mumbling something I couldn't quite hear. He plopped into the seat next to me and grumbled to yourself.<br>"I don't understand why you don't like our van. I mean it does match your hair and all." I smirked as Natsu started complainig to himself about how his hair is fucking salmon. The rest of the car ride consisted of singing along to the radio. At stoplights, neighboring cars rolled up their windows, despite the heat.

When Aries parked in the mall's parking lot, we got many strang glances from passerbuyers. I mean, seriously, a bunch of teens are stumbling out of a pink minivan for fuck's sake. Who wouldn't be staring. Natsu pulled the scarf over his face, in attempt to conceal his identity, but unfortuneatly for him, his friends were some of those passerbyers. They laughed histarically as they approached. They laid eyes apon us girls and started acting "cool" (as if we didn't see them laughing like maniacs.)

"Woah flame-brain, I thought you said Lucy and her friend blobs were taking you. And they are definately not blobs." Gray said after uncomfortably observing us. Loke smacked his back. By the angry looks on our faces, Gray was obviously confused.

"Gray, my friend, the beautiful blonde standing in front of you, is my lovely, Lucy Heartfillia. And that scarlet-haired beauty, is our student counesol president." Not bothering to flirt with me and Erza, knowing we'd probably hit him, he took hold of Levy's hand and bent down on one knee.

"This badass cutie is none other than blob number three, Levy McGarden. Despite her outfit, she is actually the nicest." Loke winked, and Levy pulled herhand from his.

"What the hell makes you think I'm the nicest!? Jackass! And don't my hand, you probably have an STD," Levy whipped her hand on her shirt, and by the shattered look on Loke's face as he remained on one knee, she had succeeded in getting rid of the label 'nice'. Aries giggled a bit, getting the flirt's attention. Loke cocked an orange eyebrow. He stood up and walked briskly towards her.  
>"And how come I've never seen you before? I'm Loke. May I ask who you are?" He bowed politely. Our mouths dropped. I could hear Gray whisper to Natsu.<p>

"Holy shit flame-brain, he didn't flirt! I don't get it, she's obviously cute. Why the fuck didn't he turn his charm on!?" "How the hell am I supposed to know!?" Natsu whispered back. "You don't think... Loke could actually like her do you!?" Gray whisper-yelled. "I don't know, but it's creepy me out. I gotta do something..." Moron-idiot-face, a.k.a Natsu, started off quiet before he unexpectedly started yelling. "LET'S PLAY HIDE-N-SEEK!"

"Heh!? We all turned towards Natsu. Loke stopped being normal, Gray stopped taking off his shirt, Aries started smiling, Gajeel stoppd pretending to no know us, Erza started nodding vigiorously, and I stopped thinking that today was going to be slightly normal.  
>"We're all playing hide-n-go seek." Natsu threw his arms behind his head and started strolling closer the mall's entrance. This 'normal' trip to the mall, turned into a game of hide-n-seek in the parking lot, let me just say, I'm not really sure I want to follow that idiot inside.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Mkay so I'm going to skip the rambling and just answer your question, FlyingDoll4. They are going to play inside the mall, not the parking lot. Sorry for the confusion. **

Again, instead of moving to Italy, I followed the idiot inside, and right now, as we sit at a table in the crowded food court, I regret it. "Okay, since we are playing a in a big area, we have to play in pairs," Natsu instructed seriously. He's so incredibly weird, that I... don't even know. He grinned, showing his unusually sharp canines. "To do that, I will write down the guys' names and the girls will choose a slip of paper. Whoever's name is written on their slip will be their partners... does anyone have a pen and paper?" Natsu laughed nervously. We all sighed and searched our bags. Nobody had paper, but Levy had a pen. Natsu searched the ground and found a receipt. Him being noisy and all, decided to read it aloud.

"Victoria's secret!? Who the hell buys a bra for 55 jewel!?" We all laughed awkwardly a bit as Natsu wrote down the guys' names rather messily. He ripped the receipt into 5 pieces and crumpled the slips into little balls. He held open his hand. "Okay pick one." And we did. "Me and my teammate will seek. The other groups are hiding."  
>I got stuck with Natsu, Erza is partnering with Gray, Aries is with Loke (yay, some more weirdness), the two kids (Romeo and Wendy), and Levy and Gajeel are teaming up for this game. I mentally groaned. He's loud and obnoxious which means we'll lose because everyone within a 5 mile radis can hear him coming.<p>

We all situated and traded seats to sit next to our partners. Natsu pulled out his phone. "Now pass your phones around in a circle." Everyone blinked. "Come on. What if Erza pushed Gray down the excalator, Gray would need to text us! Or if you loose your partner! Or. . . Or if Lucy and I give up, we'd have to call off the game! Just do it," Erza glared daggers into the pinkette, but pulled her phone out of her pocket and passed it to the shirtless raven-haired teen in one swift motion. Gray passed his to Aries, Aries nervously passed hers to Loke (who wouldn't be nervous!?), I passed mine to Natsu who had passed his onto Romeo and so everyone typed in their number into whoever's phone didn't already have it, and Natsu was able set the last few rules.

"No hiding in Victoria's secret or any other store like that, Spencer's, or bathrooms. You cannot leave the mall without sending a group message, and you only have the length of 2 songs to scatter through the mall. You can move around and switch hiding places or whatever, whenever. If we find you, you have to help look and cannot tell the others you have been caught. You HAVE to stay with your partner. Lucy will text ya if we think of more rules." The players nodded and smiled, except Gajeel who still seemed disinterested. Natsu plugged in the white earbuds into his phone and stuck one in my ear, and then the other in his own. He scrolled through his playlists and grinned. "Go." He instructed, the others flew off in different directions. He pressed the play button and Fashinably Late by Falling in Reverse started blaring loudly in my right ear. I couldn't help but grin along with the idiot sitting next to me. I lipped the words, oblivious to the fact that Natsu was staring at me through the corner of his eye.

"You know this song?" He said in disbelief. "One of my favorites," I spoke through a grin. He gave a larger one in return and refocused on the music blaring through his left ear, stealing a side glance here and there. When that song ended, my grin grew even wider when my all time favorite song started playing. I Feel Lik

Dancing by All Time Low. Natsu seemed to like this song alot because he started bobbing his head to the beat and singing aloud. When the chorus started, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet and started doing stupid dance moves to the song. I started laughing as he sang and the danced despite being in the crowded food court and how stupid he oked considering only him and I could hear the music. I refused his many invites to join in and just laughed at his horrific dancing. His singing was pretty decent, though, I couldn't help but notice the weird glaces and the giggling of near by girls.

Natsu and I might of never talked before today, but he didn't feel distant. He almost felt like an old friend. The song ended and laughter bubbled in his chest. He let loose and burst out laughing.

"You can dance like THAT in a public place, but you're embarrassed to be seen in our pink mivi-van?" I said, rolling my eyes a bit, though I could feel that I was smiling. He just shrugged and pulled the ear buds from our ears and wrapped them around his phone. "Why not?" He said with that grin of his.

I made an attempt to look annoyed before talking. "Where do we start looking?"

Natsu hummed thoughtfully before he started stating places where his friends might hide, "Gajeel would probably take Levy into Hot Topic, Ice-prick will go wherever that demon tells him to, Loke is prooobablyyy just walking around I guess, Wendy probably went into Disney or Sears or something. Where do you think Erza took the ice-princess? She wouldn't kill him would she!?" "No, Erza wouldn't kill him, she'd take him into Delia's or some other clothing store. Maybe Aéro or Pac•Sun." I stated as we started walking. "Let's go check Hot Topic for Gajeel. It's closest." Natsu said as he took hold of my hand and began running.  
>"Natsu!" I yelled, trying to match his pace. He ignored me and pressed on. 'The nerve of this guy!' Whatever familiarity I had felt moments ago was gone, replaced two times over with annoyance.<p>

We arrived at the store and Natsu finally slowed down and let go of my hand. I crossed my arms and blew the hair out of my face. He peeked through the window, and sure enough, the scruffy haired teen with many peircing was standing with the short bookworm. "Let's spy on them first. It'll be fun," Natsu smirked and rubbed his hands together mischieviously. And to that, I agree.  
>"Only for a little bit!" I warned. His smirk grew into a sly grin. And with that, we silently crept into the store and stayed a good 10 feet from our friends without being noticed, and with the dim lighting, it was easy. When we were finally within earshot, I smiled.<p>

"Come'n Shrimp, just eat one." Gajeel stated holding out, what looked like a small ball of chocolate. Levy took a step back and shook her head vigirously. "No! That's discusting Gajeel! I'm NOT eating that!" Levy protested. "It's not gonna kill ya. They're actually not that bad. Dragneel and I ate them, and we're still breathing ain't we?" Gajeel countered. I seen Natsu's face go from confused to discust. Levy's face looked quite similar. "It's a chocolate covered GRASSHOPPER!" Levy and I shivered, "It's just not happening."  
>"Gihi. I'll throw in 10 jewel." Gajeel barganed. "That is NOT worth 10 jewel," Levy stated as her eyes narrowed slightly.<br>"Fine, 10 jewel'n a pat on the back." Levy's eyes narrowed even more. Gajeel laughed. "Gihi, just kiddin' Shrimp. 35 jewel, give or take." Levy's face scrunched up slightly in her usual thinking face. 'SHE'S ACTUALLY THINKING ABOUT IT! Ew, Levy, don't do it!' I mentally warned her, praying that she got my silent plee. She hesitantly grabbed the small grasshopper with her petite hand and looked at it. Natsu suddenly looked like he was going to be sick. 'Oh Mavis, please don't Levy!' She quickly flicked it into her mouth. Gajeel snickered and fished through his wallet. "I gotta say Shrimp, I didn't think you had the guts." Levy and I winced as she crushed the bug with her teeth. 'Why Levy? Why must you be so weak when it comes to money?' Natsu gagged. Levy pocketed her money and swallowed. She cringed as it slid down her throat. "That was. . . horrifying," Levy said, making Gajeel grin and stretch out his arm. As he patted her head, Levy kept an annoyed look planted on her face despite her obvious pink-tinted cheeks. Natsu, being a moron, jumped out from behind the small shelf.

"Aha! Found ya!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Annnnnnnd end of chapter. This one was a bit longer and had a bit of GaLe in it and Natsu and Lucy got a bit closer. I have no idea why I had Levy eat the grasshopper or why she had a weak spot for money, but whatever right? I had fun writing this chapter and I highly suggest listening to those songs if you like those bands. But I'm gonna do some "research" and watch some Fairy Tail so the characters aren't so OOC. I thought they were a little off. Hopefully you liked it anyway. See ya next chapter! ( ^.^)√ ~Angelic Fox


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hellow. First things first, I'm sory for not updating in a while. I'll update sooner next time. Sorry for any grammar errors, confussions, and so on. I do not own Fairy Tail.

"Aha! Found ya!"

Gajeel and Levy's heads shot in our direction. I face-palmed and came out of my hiding spot. Levy gimaced and Gageel grunted. "How long were ya there Dragneel?" Gajeel crossed his arms and spoke ruffly as if he were irratated.

"Long enough to see you try to kill her! Not that bad!? Not that bad you said!?" Natsu now paced back in forth in front of the register. "I almost died after eating those things metal-head!"

Gajeel interupted with a snort. "Yeah, almost died of diaerrea. You were shitting for days." Gajeel laughed and Levy's eyes widened into the universal sign of 'oh shit'. I've notices that Gajeel's laugh was not one of those haha or hehe kind of laughs. It's more of a Gihi, with a bit of mischeif hidden within it. Despite his act of disintrest, I bet Gajeel is just as childish as Natsu and Gray on the inside. I laughed at the thought. Like Gajeel be as stupid and obnoxious as Natsu, imposs-

"What was that metal-face!?" Natsu shouted, getting the attention of many people around us. I sighed, anything was possible with these fools. I wouldn't be surprised if they ate something crazy like metal or fire for breakfast at this point. I smiled, maybe some things are impossible. "Shit-ting for daaays." Gajeel repeated. 'You're asking for it!" Natsu charged, and one thing led to another, and they were now fighting. I sighed for the billionth time in the past 5 minutes and stepped in with Levy to stop it. Levy conked Gajeel upside the head, and I did the same to Natsu. They both rolled their eyes and rubbed their now bumped skulls. I smiled saticfied, and put me hands on my hips. I shifted my weight to one leg.

"What the hell made you think that it's alright to fight in a public place! Idiots!" I scolded them as Natsu brushed the imaginary dirt from his jeans. He once again rolled his eyes. A teen that looked about our age put a hand on Natsu shoulder as he walked by. "Women." He said with an eyeroll. "Hey jackass, I heard that." I glared. The man put his hands up in defeat and walked off. I slapped my forehead and slid my hand down my face. I glanced at the now bickering Gajeel and Natsu and then at Levy.

"Okay. This is how it will go. Levy," I looked at the said bookworm. "You will take the metal-faced idiot somewhere. If you happen to run into the others either hide or lie. I'll take Pinky to find the others." Levy nodded, Gajeel grunted, and Natsu argued. "Salmon!" He complained. "Oh come on!" I grabbed his scarf and dragged him out of Hot Topic despite his struggling. He eventually stopped scurming after Hot Topic was out of site.

"What was that for!?" I shrugged, but kept a firm face as I let go of his scarf.  
>"Who are we going to look for next?" I asked, a smiling creeping onto my face. "What's with the creepy smile?" Natsu asked, taking a small step back.<br>"I think I have an idea of where Erza might've taken Gray..." Natsu, being the over dramatic hyper maniac, thought this was an appropiate reason to get into my personal space. His hands clammed onto my shoulders and he leaned into my face so that our noses were centimeters apart. I felt my face heat up slightly and the air around me started getting really warm.

"Where!?" He grinned. I sighed. Why the hell did I have to get stuck with this idiot? Did I do anything to piss off the universe or something? Because if I did, I apologize a hundred times over for whatever I did. "The small cheesecake place over by the Dragon's Café." I tried to say as normal as possible. Despite being a small it down café, The Dragon's Café was a huge deal in Magnolia. Only one exists in all of Fiore and that's here in Magnolia's mall. It opened up a year ago and I've never been, but Levy and Erza say it's one of the best out there. Natsu took a step back and stared at me intensely, making my blush darken.  
>"Why's your face all red Lucy?" I sighed for the umpteenth time today. "Because it's hot in her dumbass. Let's just go." I pushed him forward and began walking a pace behind him. We didn't talk at all until we passed The Dragon's Café.<br>"Hey, do you mind if I go inside the Café for like a few minutes?" Natsu asked nervously. "Uh sure? But only a few minutes don't take forever." And with my answer, Natsu dashed inside.

I looked up at the café's sign. Damn, it's so simple yet so fucking awesome.  
>It had bright orange and yellow flames rising up from behind the simple red lettering. I've seen the sign hundreds of times, yet, it still fascinates me. It's amazing. I wonder who painted it. I stood there for 10 minutes admiring the sign and comparing it to others. What the hell is taking the idiot so long? He said a few minutes, not 10. I pulled open the door and was hit with an enormous amount of different smells, however, they blended so well, it was mouth watering. No wonder this place is a big deal, just walking in felt fantastic, but now was not the time. I had to find Natsu and finish this stupid game. I looked around the antique decorated café and searched for the all too familar pink hair.<p>

When I finally spotted him by the register, I was caught by surprise. A man with firery red hair was scolding both Wendy and Natsu. I also noticed Romeo about 5 feet away in a marogony apron, taking someone's order. What the hell, the kid can take orders with ease, but can't make a simple box of mac-n-cheese without setting his kitchen of fire! Anyways, the man with red hair continued scolding and I continued staring. I knew that man from somewhere. I just can't lay a finger on it. After a few minutes, I got it. That's Igneel, my dad's old business partner! I started to make my way over to him. I guess Natsu noticed me because he silently shooed me. I rolled my eyes and I could hear Igneel from here. "What the hell are you doing Natsu!?" His voice was still scruffy and low. "Uh, there was a fly?" Igneel's laugh boomed.  
>"Natsu that is one of your lamest excuses yet. Who are you telling to go? For all you know, they could be a paying customer." Just as Igneel said that I made it over to them, surely enough, he reconized me.<p>

"Lucy!? Is that really you?" He asked. "Yeah. Hey Igneel. It's been a year hasn't it?" I looked over Igneel's shoulder and at Natsu. His jaw hit the floor and his pointing finger faltured.  
>"You've grown so much! You look just like your mother! Your father searched to the end of the world and back to try and find you! What on Earthland are you doing here?!" Igneel pulled me into a hug which I gladly accepted. Natsu remained a pile of goo, and Wendy just looked flat out confused. I ignored them for now, thinking Igneel might explain. We pulled from our hug and I smiled solumly. "I actually doubt he searched for me like he said he did. And if he did search it was because he needed a heir, but I came with a group of friends." I said quietly. "Nonsense he wouldn've bawled like a baby if he didn't miss you! But sadly, he passed on shortly after you left. He said to give you something if I ever seen you again. I'll get Grandine to get it for you after I finish scolding my children." I sort of felt something tug at my heart before he continued, but I couldn't bring myself to cry after all my father has done. Igneel continued." Can you believe that they were playing hide-n-go seek inside the mall! I expected that from the older one, but my little Wendy!? She should know better!" I blinked a few times, trying to comprehend the fact that I've known Natsu's father for most of my life. Then I laughed awkwardly.<p>

"Actually Igneel. . . I was playing too." Now it was Igneel's turn to be shocked. "What!? Lucy, after watching you grow up, I was sure you'd never do something so immature! You were always mature for your age! Wait, you know my son and Wendy?" I laughed again.  
>"Well, I am an only child and all. I never got to play these kinds of games. And yeah Natsu is my partner for a stupid writing project thing for Mr. Macao, but I just met Wendy today." After I finished explaining, Igneel turned towards his children. "Since Lucy has never played this game before, you guys can continue playing. Wendy can you go and get your mother. Tell her that Lucy is here." Wendy nodded and headed to the back. Natsu on the other hand grew estatic.<br>"What the hell Dad! You never mentioned anything about Luce! I don't get it! How do you know her? You know what!? I'm just asking mom, you're ignoring me!" Even though he never gave his dad a chance to answer, he followed his sister into the kitchen. I smiled at his idiocity.

"He may act like an idiot, but he is actually great at a lot things. He has a lot of talents that boy. Natsu has been through a lot as a child, and I'm proud of him actually. But what facinates me most, is his carefree way of smiling. That smile is his greatest talent." Igneel said with pride twinkling in his eyes. I smiles even though I didn't really understand what he meant by 'that smile is his greatest talent'. I didn't give it much thought and asked a question that has been itching in my throat since I arrived. "Hey Igneel, who painted the sign. I walk past it once a week to go tok the cheesecake place and I always stop and stare at it. It's so simple, yet so eye catching." The pride in Igneel's eyes shined brighter and a small smile graced his lips. "As I said, that boy has great talents. He chose the name for this place too. He can do alot. Paint, he's a decent singer, believe it or not, he can write. Most of all, that boy can smile." As Igneel finished, the dark blue haired woman exited the kitchen followed by a smiling Wendy and a pouting Natsu, with a small box. My eyes swelled with tears as I silently took it it from her hands. It was my mother's. She used to put her locket in this one. Sure enough, when I opened it, the silver chain and heart-shaped locket sat in the box with a small note folded underneath it. I smiled and lifted it from the box. I took the note from the bottom and started reading. It was written in my mom's loopy cursive.

Dear Lucy, I wish I could give this to you myself, but I can't.  
>Mavis is calling for me, and there's nothing I can do. I want you and your father to live on happily without me.<br>I have a feeling that your father might freeze his heart after I go, but I want you to know that he loves you. This locket means the world to me and I wanted to give it to you on your 16th birthday.  
>So I'll ask Jude to do it for me.<p>

Love you for ever and always,  
>Mom<p>

At the very bottom was my Father's scratchy handwritting.

Dear Lucky Lucy,  
>It's been a while since I called you that, but I want to say I am sorry for all I've done to you. I hope you can forgive me, but if you can't, I understand. I still love you and will forever.<p>

Your Father, Jude Heartfillia. I let the tears fall from my eyes as I whispered. "Thank you Mama. And I still love you too Daddy. I'm sorry."

A/N: AND that's all for this chapter. I would've wrote the note in italics, but I got lazy. Erza: Being lazy is not a real excuse Fox. Fox: I know, I know, but Natsu: YEAH FOZ, NOT AN EXCUSE! Fox: *hits Natsu* Shut up. No one was talking to you. Natsu: *hits back* WHAT THE HELL WAS THAG FOR!? Fox: *Cracks knuckles* Happy will you please.  
>Happy: AYE SIR! I MEAN MA'AM! Fox hopes to see you again next chapter and is very sorry that she wasn't able to update due to mean teachers and being sick. See you next time! ( ^•^)√ Byee. <p>


	6. Chapter 6

NEWWW CHAPTER! I haven't been thanking all of you wonderful readers, and I sincerily apologize. Thank you for sticking with me and my story up until now. -.-' I've got a lot to go, but I'm excited for it. I actually didn't intend to make the end of that last chapter sad, but I just go with the flow of my inspiration. Enough of my rambling, on with the next chapter of . . . *building unnecissary suspense* PRETTY GEEKS?

I held the note to my heart as the tears fell gracefully from my closed eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder, followed by the voice of my project partner. "Aww, come on Luce. Cheer up."  
>I looked up and into Natsu's onyx eyes. "Luce?" He grinned, "No matter how far they'vegone, they are still at your side. The bond of your hearts keep you together." I stared. Not ever have I thought of it that way. I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood tall with a wavering smile. "Where'd you get that line, a soap opera? But you're right. Now matter what, they're by my side. Thanks Natsu." He chuckled, "Nah, soap operas are sorta Gajeel's thing." I laughed as I carefully placed the small box that contained the locket and letter in my small bag.. "Let's go find Erza and Gray." "Kay. Dad, we're going to find the others! Bye Mom!"<p>

Grandine stuck her head out from the kitchen door. "Okay. Bye sweetie, stop by anytime Lucy!" She waved before continuing her cooking. Romeo and Wendy continued waiting on tables when we left and Igneel stayed at the register. We started walking further down, passing multipule shops. We crouched in front of the cheesecake place, and looked in through the large landscape window.

"Is. . . That them?" Natsu asked as he pointed. Sure enough, Erza and Gray were sitting in the very back of the room at the table to the far right. Comparing the interior of the cheesecake place to the one at the Dragon's Café, this one was a lot flashier. It didn't have antique furnishing like Igneel's place, but contained shiney silver and round tables, circular blue and green cushined chairs, and a toppings station at the left side of the room, next to the register. From a stranger's point of view, you'd think they were dating. Our friends sat across from each other and Gray Fullbuster listened intently with his head resting on his right hand while the other held his fork, he took in each and every word that came from Erza Scarlet's mouth. She said something that made him laugh, in which he countered with something that made her chuckle. Even when Gray took a bite of his ice-cream covered cheesecake, his eyes never left my ,so called 'devilish', best friend. Erza spoke with this look in her eyes that made me smile.

"We should use Plan T." Natsu said from beside me. "What's Plan T?" I questioned.  
>"TAKE 'EM BY FORCE!" He laugh maniaclly. My eyebrows stitched together and I smacked the back of his head. "Or we can just walk in and say 'found you. Don't tell the others. Enjoy your cheesecake. Bye,'" I responded. "Fine. We'll do it the boring way." He mumbled. "Good. Let's go." I stood up from our crouched position. The pink-headed idiot followed obidently as I walked inside. Our friends hadn't noticed we arrived, so I approached slowly to try and hear a small portion of their conversation. Natsu surpisingly got the gist of it and followed along.<p>

"Oh please, like you could win a fencing match against me." Gray smirked teasingly. I bit my lip to hold in my laugher. "Was that a challenge, Fullbuster?" Erza's mouth quirked into a challenging smile. "It could be. Let's say it is a challenge, and I win this fencing match. What'll I get?" Gray sat up straight and crossed his arms, his smirk turning into a grin. "On the slight chance that you do win, I'll personally buy you a gallon of your favorite ice-cream every month for a whole year. But if I win you will do the same, but buy me strawberry cheesecake instead. Deal?" Erza smiled and held out her hand. He gladly accepted and they shook on it.

"Good luck. You just made a deal with a demon." Natsu scoffed behind me, noting our presence. Erza and Gray turned towards us. "You, Gray Fullbuster, have just challenged Titania, the Queen of the Fairies." I said, smirk unconsciously. Gray's eyes widened. "You don't mean. . . Erza Scarlet. . . is our school's famous Titania. The woman that hasn't been defeated once and became captian after defeating the former captian, Kagura, on the first day. . ." "Yes, I am Fairy Tail High's Titania. Undefeated since day one." Erza grinned, obviously amused. "You could've told me that!" Gray exclaimed, his shirt suddenly gone. The moron behind me laughed. "Idiot, even I knew that!" Natsu yelled from behind me. "What was that Flame-breath!?" "You heard me Ice-princess!" With every comeback they got closer to each other with their fist pulled back. Erza towered over them.  
>"Knock it off you two!" She pushed them apart with one powerful shove.<p>

"Aye!" The guys said in unison.

"Anyways, don't tell Loke and Aries we found ya. Gajeel, Levy, Romeo, and Wendy were all found. Enjoy your cheesecake!" I chirped before turning and pushing Natsu out of the small restarant. I turned to look inside the window, and sure enough, the two were sitting back down, having another conversation. They'd make a great couple to be honest. Not only would they look well together, their personalities would suit eachother. With Gray's childish, yet mature personality, and Erza's responsible adult-like aura and her fighting spirit, they'd balance it all out. Erza would keep Gray in check, and Gray would give Erza the opprotunity to open up and have fun. They'd really suit each other. I smiled before turning to the obviously confused Natsu.

"Let's start looking." I said, breathing out a sigh. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu punched the air, and that's when the hunt for the last team began.

*END OF CHAPTER*

A/N: Annnnnd that is the end of this chapter. I know it's short, but at least it's something right? I through in a bit of Grayza for the Grayza fans. . . does that make it okay?  
>Natsu: NO! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO WRITE MORE NALU! IDIOT! Happy: You liiiiiiike her. Fox: SHUT IT FLAME-SHIT! I'M WORKING ON IT! YOU GUYS ARE SO OBLIVOUS, IT'S HARD! Lucy: We've been play hide-n-seek for the past like 4 chapters. When will it end? Gray: I agree with Lucy. You're really bad at writing long chapters, too. Erza: I agree with Natsu. Start writing more NaLu. Fox: -_-' it's harder than it sounds. Happy just end this for me please. Happy: Aye! Fox is trying her hardest to write longer chapters, but her teacher suck and seem to enjoy giving her a ton of homework. If you'd forgive her, it'd make her happy ten times over. She also thanks everybody who favorited, followed, or reviewed her story! See ya next chapter! \(^ v ^) Byee! 


	7. Chapter 7

Mkay, so we found everybody except Loki and Aries. . . Hmmmmm. How will they be found. . . ?  
>Natsu: You're the writer! You're tellin' us!<br>Fox: How many times must I tell you, Natsu. I don't know. Stop bugging me. They'll be found, when they are found. I've been thinking about your little comment at the end of last chapter and I'm gonna try some NaLu. Natsu: FINALLY! Lucy: *blushes like a madman* Fox does not own Fairy Tail. Happy start the damn chapter.  
>Happy: Aye! The next chapter of "Pretty Geeks?" Begins. . . Now!<p>"I'm all fired up!" "Do you have to shout?" I rubbed my temple, trying to subside the rising headache. "Well duh. If I didn't it wouldn't sound as cool." Natsu said matterafactly.<br>"Whatever. Just tone it down a bit okay Natsu?" "Sure, fine, whatever. Where do you think they are?" He looked around a bit before fixing his gaze onto the side of my face. I attempted to keep a straight face and look everywhere but Natsu. It was harder than I thought dammit. But I did notice that we were back where we started— in the food court.

"I don't know. Probably Game Stop or Pac Sun. Aries loves those places. And judging by how Loki was acting, he'd let Aries go wherever she wanted." I said, stealing a quick side-glance, not that it went unseen of course. "Let's check Game Stop first. Loki is banned from Pac Sun after flirting with the manager." I rolled my eyes. "Typical. Any how, let's find 'em and get out of here. We still got that project to start on. " Natsu's face turned sour and he crossed his legs. "Lucy, I gotta pee." Why does it feel like I'm talking to a kindergardaner? I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Go. Just make it quick, and come back immediately. Got it?" He nodded vigirously, then took off into the swarm of people. I groaned and waited at the nearby table, just mindlessly scrolling through Pintrest and Facebook. And it's official. God and the universe are joining forces to make my life a living hell.

"Mind if I sit?" A muscular male brunette sat in the chair across from me. I rolled my eyes , which either went unnoticed or ignored by the stranger in front of me. I turned my gaze back to my phone screen. "By all means. Please sit." I said sarcastically. "Are you waiting for someone?" He questioned. I peered over my cell screen and then set the phone down all together. "Yes. I'm waiting for a friend of mine. They went to the bathroom." I said half-heartedly. The teen grinned. 'This is usually where they call me cute or pretty.'  
>"Then I'll wait with you. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be left alone." He smiled again, this time moving his chair closer to mine.<br>Then I heard the all too familar voice. "Yo Luce!? Lucy, where are you!?" For the first time, I was actually happy to hear his loud voice. I stood up arubtly and waved my hand at the first sight of pink hair. The idiot smiled and held up two strawberry shakes. The corners of my mouth quirked into a small smile as Natsu approached. He handed me the strawberry treat and pointed dumbly at the stranger who stared stupidly back. "Who's that guy?" They said in unison. I smiled, playing stupid. "This is the person I was waiting for," I pointed at Natsu.  
>"That doesn't answer my question, Luce. Who's the guy with the girly hair and pathetic muscles, and why the hell was he sitting so damn close to ya?" Natsu stated blandly. I bit my lip to stifle the oncomming laugh and before I could reply, the said man stood up and grabbed Natsu by the collar, making Natsu drop his milkshake.<p>

"The name's 're the one with pink hair dumbass." Natsu glared.  
>"You spilled my drink. Do you have any idea how expensive that shit is? It was like 4 jewel. Tadashi, you owe me 4 jewel." He pointed at drink, and stared at him. Tadashi ignored him, and gripped his shirt tighter. "Why the hell does it matter if I sat next to her? She never mentioned a date. You her boyfriend or something?" Natsu grinned. I sighed. If he keeps provoking him, he's going to get hit. "Nope, but you aren't either. At least I've got a chance. Did you see the way she jumped at the sight of me? I call that progress." I took a sip of my drink, and watched.<br>"You little runt." Tadashi lifted Natsu from the ground. "Tadashi, you should try this thing called toothpaste. Your breath is probably the reason Luce rejected ya." I sighed. I'd better intervien before Natsu digs deeper into the man's self esteem. "Natsu, you're gonna get hit. If you want a new milkshake so bad, I'll buy you a new one. Tadashi, will you put the idiot down please. I'd like to finish our game of hide-n-seek before the mall closes." I stated before Tadashi had a chance to hit him. He glared, in which I glared back. He finally gave in and dropped Natsu's shirt.

Natsu grinned innocently as he took the drink from my hands. "Thanks Luce, I owe ya one." I stared as he sipped my milkshake. Damn bastard! My hand made its way to my face. "I said that I'd buy you a new one, not share mine," He continued sipping through a grin. "Just nevermind, let's just go." I grabbed his free hand and pulled him from the food court. "Anyway, we're gonna check Game Stop right?" I asked, taking the drink from his hand and sipping it. "Yeah." We trudged forward, not saying anything as we just passed the drink back and forward. After what felt like an internity, we started to approach Game Stop. We silently peered into the window. Sure enough, Loke and Aries were inside. Our ginger friend, seemed to be blushing madly, as Aries giggled.

"Let's just go in and let the others know to meet us here." Natsu just nodded as I pulled him into the store. I walked up behind them and pulled Natsu next to me.  
>"Hey, we finally found ya." I stated, making Loke jump slightly. They both spun around and stared. Natsu finally spoke up.<br>"What?"  
>"Are we missing something?" Loke asked.<br>"What do you mean?" I raised a questioning eyebrow. "You're holding hands." I squeeked and dropped his hand. Holy shit, we were holding hands this whole time!? Uhgggggg. I attempted to keep cool, despite my burning red face. "I-It's not like that!" Loke just hummed and smile, Aries smirking my way. She may be shy, but I know what she's implying. I looked at Natsu, who just shrugged, a slight hint of pink dusting his cheeks. He took the drink from my hand and sipped it with a grin. I huffed at the look my friends in front of me were giving. They were so thinking 'even sharing drinks are we?' The nerve of them! I whipped out my phone and sent out a group text that read 'Found everybody, meet us in Game Stop.'

Loke and the two pinkettes were engulfed in conversation. I grinned. Today was actually fun. My phone vibrated. . . It was a text from Erza.

I could hear her stern voice in my head as I read. "Aries said that you and Natsu were holding hands!? Is it true!? I'm gonna kill that idiot."  
>Before I could reply to Erza, Levy texted me. "Lu-chan, why didn't you tell me that you liked Natsu!? Aries said you guys were holding hands!" I sighed, this was gonna take a lot of explaining.<p>

*End of Chapter* That's what I call progress :3 Anycrap, sorry for not updating very often. I've been busy lately. 


	8. RESTARTING STORY ANNOUNCEMENT!

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! This is an announcement. I am sorry to say that I will be restarting this story. I reread it over and over again and I want to restart it. I want to change things and fix the mistakes like the first chapter's paragraph spacing. It'll be caught up in a week or so with combined chapters with changes. I know I don't like reading stories with incorrect spacing because it's hard to read and unappealing, and I want to fix them. I was going to wait until I finished it to rewrite it, but I just got a new laptops and there is way to many mistakes in this story that it is practically driving me crazy. The story will be pretty much the same, but with fewer mistakes and minor changes so that it'll be easier to progress in the story. I wasn't able to update for a while because my younger brother broke my laptop, so I sincerely apologize for that. I hope you guys will follow the newer version when I post. Love you all. Thanks for hopefully understanding! See you over at Pretty Geeks? *Rewritten (Yes. *rewritten is part of the title for the time being) Thanks a bunch! ( ^.^)**


End file.
